Revenge Can Be Sweet
by screammealullaby
Summary: Yami Marik wants revenge on Bakura for what he's done to his Hikari on so many occasions. But revenge is sweet... Psychoshipping, mentions Thiefshipping. Yaoi, BoyxBoy Rated for a reason! R


Short Psychoshipping story! Just got this idea the other night, couldn't sleep and I've been living without a computer but I have one now, a very nice one and all is well! YAOI BoyxBoy rated for a reason! Read at your own risk!

It was another normal day, and when Bakura returned home from his day of thieving and torturing innocent beings all he wanted was to relax with a little alcohol, was that so much for an underage thief to ask? But when he walked through the door, there was a little surprise waiting for him.

"Well hello there, you're finally home," the tan boy on the couch mused. His hair was blonde and silky like Marik's, but it was a mess. Marik would never allow his hair to look like that. He was also somewhat larger and more muscular than Marik.

"I thought I was the thief, breaking into people's houses." He glared.

"I didn't break in, you gave me a key."

"I never gave you a bloody key! I gave Marik a key, not you!"

"Oh but my dear, he and I are the same, but not. I'm better than he is. He's weak, and so damn girly. I'm a real man my dearest Bakura, do you want to play with the big boys?" He stood from the couch and snuck closer, circling him like a vulture circles prey.

"I'd much rather you left!" Bakura tried to sound threatening as the blonde got closer.

"Are you going to make me?" He was getting scarily close now. Bakura composed himself, not showing the excitement and fear he had inside. Without replying, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. After a few minutes, he heard a heavy sigh and footsteps to the front door, followed by the slamming of said door. After about 15 minutes, just to be safe, Bakura snuck out quietly and went to the front door, locking it.

He turned around and leaned on the door only to once again see the blonde once again hovering over him, faces mere centimeters away from each other. "Oh bloody hell!" Bakura screeched.

"You think a mere door between us could keep me away?" Marik leaned in further and pushed one knee up between his legs. Bakura squeaked tried to push the blonde off, but he was much stronger than Marik. "For Ra's sake, get off of me," he threatened.

"Only if you get _under _me," he smirked began tearing at his shirt, scratching the other here and there.

"I'm pretty sure I said no! Now get the hell out of my house!"

His finger played along the zipper of his jeans. "Unfortunately, I can't leave just yet. You see, you've been giving it to my hikari for some time now and no matter what thoughts I put in his head or what threats I use, he refuses to try and dominate you, even once. Well, that's going to change. I'm going to drop you from your pride, Bakura. I'm going to make you weak, make you tremble beneath my gaze, my touch, my _grasp_." With that he groped the other, not terribly hard but enough to earn a whimper. He smirked. "_Weak,_"

"Hell, I'm not weak! And I think its Marik's decision, not _yours_. He seems to enjoy it just the same."

"Let's see if you enjoy is too then, shall we?"

The not so Marik laughed and finished with the shirt, than began attacking the button of his jeans. Bakura was not so compliant and fought to keep the tan hands from his pants. "By the Gods, would you stop that? I'm not having sex with you!"

"You know, your hikari is nothing short of a treat. We get along real well," He smirked again.

"Leave Ryou the hell alone, he ne- ahh." He was interrupted by a involuntarily moan escaping his own lips as the blonde slipped a hand into his pants, his fingers dancing evenly around his length.

"I don't think you have a choice in the  
matter, whether or not we have sex or whether or not Ryou and I do. It would be _his _choice right?"

"You bastard!" using strength he didn't know he had, Bakura pushed the blonde to the ground and straddled his lap, hands on either side of his head and panting from anger.

"Mmm sexy," The other laughed. It really was; the pale shirtless boy sitting on him with their hips pressed tightly together already puffing for air, it was just a little backwards.

"Oh fuck you," he glared, more threatening than before.

"Finally, an offer, and I most certainly couldn't refuse it." He flipped him over so their positions were now reversed. The blonde leaned down and licked the width of Bakura's chest, flicking his nipples with his tongue as he went across. Trying to suppress any more noises that would encourage what he could only call rape; he fought back, trying to claw at the blonde.

He only hit him once, deep enough for it to draw blood and slightly drip down his arm. Not Marik looked at it and smiled maniacally, licking up the blood that was running down his arm. "You know I truly do love the taste."

"You're sick,"

"Oh for the love of Ra, you do to."

"That's not the bloody point! You're trying to rape me because of something your hikari _wants_."

"This isn't rape, or I would have been done by now! I truly don't care what he '_wants'_ I just want you to know how he feels."

"I don't care what you say, I want you out!"

"Well I'm going _in_ and the sooner you let me, the sooner I leave. Where's your bed?" Bakura glared. "That was a question."

Bakura looked towards his bedroom grudgingly, keeping his cold stare until to his surprise he was thrown over the blonde's shoulder. "I can walk on my own!"

"This is easier," Not Marik said plainly and upon finding the bedroom. He walked in and threw him on the bed, wasting no time pulling his pants off then pulling his own shirt and pants off. Bakura figured he wasn't going to win this so he sat up, resting on his hands and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Seeing things my way?" Not Marik teased.

"No, I figure I might as well have fun."

"Good enough," He smirked and pushed him down. The blonde put 3 fingers in Bakura's mouth, meanwhile he nipped at his chest and neck. He pulled his fingers out, leaving a trail of saliva on his bottom lip. Not Marik flicked his tongue across his lip, lapping it up. Bakura smiled for the first time since the blonde got there that evening and shivered.

Not Marik flipped him over onto his hands and knees and inserted a finger. Bakura whimpered from the pain as he inserted a second then the third. His hands were lost in his hair and he was biting his bottom lip, slightly drawing blood. Yes, he did enjoy the taste; it was a sick fetish the two psychos shared. _How the hell could anyone enjoy this? _Then he knew why. He almost screamed as his fingers hit the spot that made his head spin. This was so new to him, a new feeling. He pulled out and positioned himself, then pulled Bakura's hips down onto himself. The pain was still unbearable and blood was now lining his bottom lip, until Not Marik found that spot again. He cried through his teeth and his breath hitched. The other dug his nails into his hips as he slowly started moving him up and down. The white haired Yami gasped and melted into the bed, gripping the sheets. He moved him faster; he matched his pace with his own hips. Bakura whimpered as his vision clouded with white, both of them moved faster increasingly, matching each other perfectly._ It's almost better than with the real Marik._ Bakura thought, but blamed it on the fact he wasn't thinking straight for the fact he didn't want to hurt his girly Marik. The faster they went, it became too much. Bakura finished, covering the sheets and Not Marik followed suit, adding one last sensation of warmth to the other before he pulled out and rolled off the bed.

Bakura slumped down on the bed and watched as the blonde got dressed. "Something interesting?" he asked when he noticed he was staring.

"Eh? No, just wondering if you're leaving so soon." Bakura said breathlessly, wiping sweat from his face.

"Like it huh?" he smirked. "I figured you'd like playing with the big boys. Until next time, love!" He blew him a kiss and fell over, shrinking significantly, and his hair returning to normal. The normal Marik sat up and yawned. "Why do I taste blood, and why am I covered in sweat? And what in the hell happened to you?" He stared at Bakura's limp body, blood on his chin and jaw, and he was shining with sweat. He looked totally spent.

"You know Marik, let's try something new,"

_**~End! Short story, like I said. What'd you think? Tell meh :3**_


End file.
